101615 - Heiress's Promise
10:30 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:30 -- 10:30 AT: hey!! 10:30 AT: whatre the disks 4 10:30 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes? ) 10:31 SO: T.T . o O ( What will you trade for that information ) 10:31 AT: well thats a good question u asked me 2 do something last time 10:31 AT: i did it 10:31 AT: told serios 2 talk 2 u and giv eu a chance 10:32 AT: would that be adequate 10:32 SO: T.T . o O ( thank you. ) 10:32 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes. ) 10:32 SO: T.T . o O ( The disks are to save your life ) 10:32 AT: so w/ the disks i would avoid boiling in the sea? 10:32 SO: T.T . o O ( You were not supposed to be the Tyrian blood playing this game. Merrow was. ) 10:32 SO: T.T . o O ( I have manipulated events to change your fate ) 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( You will live. ) 10:33 AT: oh they r conencted 2 the game!! 10:33 AT: because of your visions? 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes ) 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Merrow as the Tyrian would kill everyone ) 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( You will not. ) 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( So I moved things. ) 10:33 AT: am not surprised 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( Give Nyarla the credit, though. ) 10:33 SO: T.T . o O ( He needs your good will ) 10:33 AT: yes ive already talked to him 10:34 AT: even said thanks tho im still ruffled a bit 10:34 AT: but saving my life and the world i guess kinda 10:34 AT: cancels the last 2 convos out 10:35 AT: mm 10:36 SO: T.T . o O ( heh ) 10:36 AT: were not gonna quad 10:36 SO: T.T . o O ( If you say so. ) 10:36 AT: rolling my eyes 10:36 SO: T.T . o O ( Can I ask you ) 10:36 SO: T.T . o O ( a favor ) 10:36 SO: T.T . o O ( for a friend? ) 10:37 AT: mmm u can ask 10:37 AT: dont kno if i will accept 10:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Before they go to retrieve the disks. ) 10:37 SO: T.T . o O ( Will you make it known that Carayx is under your personal protection? ) 10:37 AT: yea!!! i can do that 10:37 SO: T.T . o O ( The others may try to cull her at her hive otherwise. ) 10:37 AT: oh 10:38 AT: r they gonna cross her hive? 10:38 AT: isnt she friends with them??? 10:38 SO: T.T . o O ( I think, it may be better for you ) 10:38 SO: T.T . o O ( to talk to her about this. ) 10:38 AT: ?? 10:38 AT: okay 10:38 AT: i will 10:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Give me your word, that you will use your power as the heiress to protect her ) 10:39 SO: T.T . o O ( regardless of her secrets ) 10:39 SO: T.T . o O ( And I will ensure this plan goes off without a hitch. ) 10:39 AT: i give you my word that i will not allow anyone to cull Carayx 10:39 AT: as heiress 10:39 SO: T.T . o O ( Very well. ) 10:40 SO: T.T . o O ( I will tell her to be forthright with you. ) 10:40 AT: okay do you want me to wait to talk to her? 10:41 SO: T.T . o O ( I see no reason to ) 10:41 AT: okay!! ill talk 2 her then 10:41 SO: T.T . o O ( All right. ) 10:41 AT: and the disks will start the game? 10:42 SO: T.T . o O ( If you need me, I'll be around. ) 10:42 SO: T.T . o O ( Yes, you just install them ) 10:42 SO: T.T . o O ( and run. ) 10:42 AT: oky well 10:42 AT: i guess when i get them ill troll u again 10:42 AT: ttyl! 10:42 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:42 -- 10:44 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:44 -- 10:45 AT: i forgot to say!! im gonna save a favor/info question from this!! 10:45 AT: even if i like cara :P 10:45 AT: okay bye! 10:45 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling sanguineOracle SO at 22:45 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Libby